


Přátelé

by SallyPejr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Kid Dean, School, kid cas
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean je ještě kluk a ve škole to nemá snadné. Hlavně asi proto, že tam o něj nikdo nestojí. Ovšem jeden den ve škole se může změnit naprosto nečekaným způsobem. Bohužel ne vždy příjemným způsobem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Přátelé

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle vzniklo někdy loni na podzim. Asi uhodnete, co tou dobou běželo ve zprávách, stačí si to jen přečíst.

Dean doma nikdy neřekl, jak to chodí u něj ve škole. Konec konců Sammy se víc zajímal o společné hry a o to, aby byl Dean co nejdřív doma. A táta - toho víc zajímalo, jestli Dean umí to, co ho učil on než to, co ho učí státní školství.

Takže Dean doma o škole nemluvil. A byl za to rád, protože on je velký brácha a lovec, on nemá být kluk, kterého ostatní ignorují nebo se mu posmívají. On nemá být kluk, kterého ostatní nemají rádi a nechtějí s ním kamarádit.

Jenže přesně takový Dean ve škole je. On je jen kluk, kterého všichni nesnáší a nikdo ho nemá rád.

A když oni nemají rádi jeho, on nebude mít rád je.

\- - o - -

Deanovi se hned na začátku vyučování podařilo porvat se dvěma dalšíma klukama, kteří se mu posmívali, že je jeho táta blázen. Všichni tři skončili s modrým okem a několika šrámy. Dean jako bonus získal i prasklý ret.

Ale teď je přestávka a všichni jsou v jídelně, kde obědvají, jen Dean je na lavečce před školou a háže si tenisákem o zem.

„Ahoj." ozve se vedle něj nejistý hlas.

Dean hned chytí míček do ruky a naštvaně se podívá na holku, která stojí vedle něj. Je malá, hubená a oblečená do dost staromódních šatů. Dean se sice o ostatní nezajímá, ale i on ví, co je tahle holka zač. Ostatní se jí posmívají, že je čarodějnice, ale ona je dle Deana jen bulínek, co se bojí mluvit na jiné lidi.

„Co chceš?" zeptá se a naštvaně se na ni zamračí.

„Já se- Chtěla jsem se zeptat, jestli – jestli chceš – jestli budeme kamarádi." dostane ze sebe malá. Tváře má úplně rudé, drobné ruce sevřené v pěst, ale pohledem neuhýbá.

„A proč?" zeptá se Dean nechápavě.

„Protože – Protože nemáme ka- kamarády. Ani jeden." hlesne holka.

„To ale neznamená, že chci být kamarád s tebou." odsekne Dean skoro znechuceně. „Seš jenom bulínek. Jdi pryč."

„Ale-" začne malá, ale Dean ji nenechá mluvit.

„Vypadni a nech mě napokoji, bulínku!"

„Seš jako oni." řekne holka skoro nevěřícně, než se s pláčem na krajíčku rozběhne pryč.

Dean za ní jen nevěřícně hledí.

Je jako oni?

Není těžké zjistit, koho tím malá myslela. Oni jsou ostatní děcka ve škole. Jenže ostatní děcka ve škole jsou hnusní posměváčci a idioti a on přece takový není.

Nebo jo?

\- - o - -

Další hodina probíhala normálně jako vždy, když učitel Dippet vypráví o dějinách. Všichni koukají do sešitů nebo si posílají psaníčka a šeptem se baví se sousedy v lavici. Jen Dean a ona holka, která se ho ptala, jestli s ní chce kamarádit, sedí sami a nikdo si jich nevšímá.

Ovšem nudná hodina vzápětí skončí, když do třídy vrazí jeden kluk z vyšších ročníků. Jeden kluk s pistolí v ruce.

„Co tady děláte?" zeptá se ho pan Dippet nechápavě a ostražitě kmitá pohledem mezi mladíkovou tváří a jeho zbraní.

„Pomsta učitelům. Nebojte, nejste první ani poslední." řekne mladík s nadšeným úsměvem. Vzápětí zvedne ruku se zbraní a zmáčkne kohoutek.

Někteří vyděšeně vykřiknou, jiní ztrnou na místě, když kulka trefí učitele do hrudi a on beze zvuku padne k zemi.

Někteří vykřiknou, jiní ztrnou, jen jedna osůbka se vrhne k učiteli. Malá holka ve staromódních šatech se rozběhne za svým učitelem, aby mu pomohla. Jenže není jak. Ať už umem nebo náhodou, mladík trefil srdce.

„Zabil's ho." špitne malá nevěřícně. „Teď seš vrah a myslíš, že ti to nějak pomůže?!" rozkřikne se malá na mladíka se zbraní.

Ten na ni jen s klidem hledí a nic neříká.

„Myslíš, že ti zabíjení pomůže?!" pokračuje malá dál. „Nepomůže! Budeš stejný ubožák jako předtím, akorát ve vězení!"

„Já nejsem ubožák!" rozkřikne se mladík a varovně zamává zbraní.

„Seš stejný ubožák jako ostatní posměváčci." řekne malá rozhodně.

„Ne, nejsem!" mávne mladík rukama a z pistole vyjde rána.

Na moment vše strne, než se malé podlomí kolena a ona spadne do kleku. Rukama se drží za břicho, ale i pod jejíma rukama jde vidět krev.

Třída zpanikaří a rozběhne se pryč hlava nehlava. V místnosti zůstanou jen dva postřelení, vrah se zhrozeným výrazem ve tváři a šokovaný Dean.

Mladý Winchester jen stojí a hledí na raněnou dívku, ale když se malá sesune na stranu a spadne na bok, rozběhne se k ní.

„Ne, ne! Vydrž!" volá na ni Dean.

Opatrně dívku otočí na záda, ale víc není, co dělat. Není doktor. Jak jí má pomoct? Rána na břiše stále krvácí, a tak Dean udělá to jediné, co ho napadne a ruka na ránu tlačí a snaží se ji ucpat.

„Vydrž, no tak. Někdo už určitě zavolal policii a sanitku, jenom musíš vydržet." povídá Dean překotně. Pohled upírá jen na spolužačku. Ani si nevšiml, že se vyděšený střelec rozběhl pryč.

„Nemůžeš- Nemůžeš umřít. Vždyť- vždyť ani nevím, jak se jmenuješ."

„Cassandra." šeptne dívenka, i když jí po tvářích tečou slzy.

„Cassandra?" vydechne Dean skoro se smíchem. „Co je to za praštěný jméno?"

„Andělský. Máma potkala anděla." povídá holka skoro překvapivě klidně.

„Který anděl se asi jmenuje Cassandra?" plácne Dean.

Snaží se nevnímat to, jak je jeho spolužačka bledá a spostu teplé tekutiny, která mu protéká pod o kolem rukou. Tolik krve. Tolik se jí ani do jedné malé holky nemůže vejít, ne?

„Anděl není Cassandra. Jen Cas." řekne Cassandra unaveně, ale i přesto se jí podaří krátce pousmát.

„Ne. Ne! Nezavírej oči! To nesmíš. Sanitka tady bude hned, určitě."

„Chtěla jsem – kamarádit s tebou." řekne Cas přerývavě s očima skoro zavřenýma.

„To můžem. Můžem spolu kámošit, ale nesmíš zavřít oči, jo? Já se ti ještě musím omluvit za to, co jsem ti řekl, takže musíš být v pořádku, abych se ti mohl omluvit, jasný?!" povídá Dean skoro zoufalým hlasem.

Cas se jen pousměje, ale neodpovídá.

O tom víc mluví Dean, protože on ji musí udržet naživu, než přijede sanitka, a tak jí bude povídat o všem, co ho napadne. Nemůže ji nechat umřít.

„Já se ti omluvím, a pak budeme kámoši. A vezmu tě k nám domů. Musím ti ukázat svýho brášku. Jmenuje se Sammy a je strašně chytrý. Ale nejdřív se musíš uzdravit, slyšíš? Musíš vydržet, prosím. Nemůžeš- Neodcházej, Cas." Tentokrát je to Dean, komu tečou po tvářích slzy.

„Kámoši." pousměje se Cas. Skoro ji nejde slyšet, jak tiše mluví.

„Seš bezva – kámoš." zamumle ještě, než zavře oči.

„Ne, Cas! Otevři oči, no tak! Cas! Seš můj kámoš, tohle nesmíš udělat! Nedělej to, Cas. Prosím. Prosím, neumírej." To už Deanovi tečou po tvářích slzy proudem, ale nikdo to nevidí. Ani Cas.

Cas, která už nikdy nic neuvidí.

\- - o - -

Když Deana a Cas najdou, je chlapec jen brečící hromádkou vedle mrtvé spolužačky. Kvůli šoku a vyšetřování Dean nejdřív navštíví nemocnici a pak policejní stanici, než se konečně dostane domů.

Nikdy doma o škole nemluvil a nemíní začít ani teď. Sammy by se jen vyděsil a to Dean nechce. A táta by mu jen dal lekci v obraně proti ozbrojenému útočníkovi a možná i lekci v první pomoci. Ovšem to Deana čekalo tak jako tak.

O Cassandře neřekl nikomu z nich. Cas je jeho kamarádka, ne jejich.

Určitě se teď má líp, než tady. Koneckonců Dean ví, že existují andělé a démoni, takže musí existovat i nebe a peklo. A Cassandra šla určitě do nebe a třeba tam i potkala toho svého anděla.

\- - o - -

„Ty jsi Castiel? Já jsem Cas."

„Rád tě poznávám Cas."

„Vidíš toho kluka tam dole? Toho s pihama, jak si hraje s mladším bráškou. Jmenuje se Dean a jeho bráška je Sammy. Je strašně hodný, i když to není hned poznat."

„Dean. Je to tvůj kamarád?"

„Ano. Hlídal mě, než jsem umřela, takže jsem nebyla sama. Chtěla bych ho taky hlídat, ale nemůžu. Někdo na něj musí dávat pozor."

„Neboj, někdo na něj určitě bude dávat pozor."

**Author's Note:**

> Err... Sorry?


End file.
